Dean: A New World
by faith bonksie
Summary: It had been three weeks since the day that the deal came true and Dean was sent to hell. Now Sam Winchester finds himself in another world where Dean is alive and they know their grandfather, Frank. Follow on from ‘that’s my boy’.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: It had been three weeks since the day that the deal came true and Dean was sent to hell. Now Sam Winchester finds himself in another world where Dean is alive and they know their grandfather, Frank. Follow on from 'that's my boy'. 

Sam sat alone in the spare room behind the garage a Bobby's, remembering all the times that he found Dean out here helping Bobby out. A solitary tear fell down his cheek.

Meanwhile in another world, Sam Dean John and Bobby were all sitting around the dinner table eating a pizza, Sam laughed out loud at something that Dean said causing Dean to get a smug eating grin on his face, when Dean's phone rang. "Hello." he said into the receiver. "Hey Grandpa. What's up?" Dean's face remained expressionless for a couple of minutes while Sam and John and Bobby looked on curiously. When he put the phone down he looked up and was shocked by all three faces staring expectantly at him "What?" He muttered his defences up.

"What did Frank want?" Bobby asked curiously.

"He thinks that he has got a lead for a job for us. Back in Lawrence there have been these weird fogs lately and if you get caught in one you disappear for a few days, and when you return you are completely psycho."

"What do you mean psycho?"

"I mean stabbing your partners multiple times with kitchen appliances screaming that they aren't real and you want to go home."

"Oh." Sam replied grimacing.

"So when are we leaving?" Bobby asked surprising everyone.

"What you didn't think that I would let you have all the fun did you."

And so they left embarking on the journey of their life.

When they arrived they were met by an ecstatic Frank, who practically bowled them over when he flew out the door to meet them.

To say that it was a bit of a shock would be an understatement. Although Dean had a smile on his face in greeting, it melted their hearts. They didn't have long to bask in the thought of it though. A fog was beginning to creep up on them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: 

By the time that Sam, Dean, John, Bobby and Frank woke up a few hours had passed and looking around they became confused when they found themselves surrounded by Darkness.

**Dean P.O.V **

_Ow my head hurts.What have I been drinking?  
_

_Wait.  
_

_I wasn't drinking. _

_What was I doing.  
_

_Oh right the Job.  
_

_In Lawrence.  
_

_OK focus Dean.  
_

_Open your eyes. _

_THAT'S AN ORDER!  
_

_Ok I'll give myself another minute._

When Dean woke up, after his headache diminished, he found that he was back at Bobby's. "what the...didn't I just leave here." _What the hell's going on?_

Walking onto the porch he noticed one of Sam's books lying in a heap on the floor. Picking it up he knew immediately that something was wrong.

Since when did Sam drop a book and leave it in a heap on the floor.

All of his hunter instincts went out of the door at that moment.

"Sammy!" he bellowed at the top of his lungs. What he wasn't expecting was Bobby to come barrelling out of the door and aiming at him with his shotgun.

**BANG!**

-------------------------------------

**John's P.O.V**

_Ouch. What the...?  
_

_Where are my boys?  
_

John struggled to open his eyes and gain an equilibrium. After a few more minutes of focusing he found that he was back in Bobby's yard. "How in the hell did I get here?" thinking for a moment the only thing that he could think of was that the boys were playing a trick on him "Oh, if this is a prank I am gonna...I'm gonna...humph." He huffed when he figured that there was nothing that he could do to them as they were both adults now.

"Sammy!"

That one word acted like a shot in the dark. Immediately John found himself reacting to the fear in his eldests voice.

Barrelling around the corner he came face to face with something that he never wanted to see again.

His son at the end of a shotgun.

**BANG!**

-----------------------------------------

A/N.  
So what do you think.  
Should I continue or should I hide my computer?  
All criticism welcomed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: 

When Sam woke up he found himself lying in an uncomfortable heap on the floor.

"Ow" He muttered to himself. Looking around he found himself surrounded by the unconscious forms of Frank and Bobby but... no Dean?

"DEAN!" He muttered in panic. it was unlike Dean to leave him alone unconscious. Unlike his father too. "What the hell's going on?"

His plea for his brother woke Frank and Bobby who also discovered Dean to be nowhere in sight. Panicking they all wandered in circles calling out their names.

Nada!

"They can't have just disappeared!" Sam muttered in desperation. "What are we going to do Bobby?"

Before Bobby had the chance to answer Frank answered for him "We are going to find out what the hell it was that was in that Fog and then we are going to Kill it and Get out Family Back!" He muttered with a fierce loyalty that reminded Sam of Dean, it comforted him to know that there is someone there that he can trust Dean's life to.

------------------------------------------

BANG!

Dean was too slow.

The bullet hit him straight in the chest. Knocking the wind out of him and causing him to lie in a heap on the floor. John ran foreword and crouched in front of him.

"Bobby what in the hell is wrong with you?" He screamed at him as he checked his son over.

No Blood?

What the heck?

"It was rock salt Dad, I'll be fine." Dean muttered as he tried to catch his breath, breathing shallowly.

"Dean?" Muttered a broken Bobby, as he dropped his shotgun to a clatter on the floor, staring lifelessly at Dean and John's huddled forms on the floor. "I don't understand. Your Dead?"

John's mouth snapped open in shock and Dean lost the ability to breath through his battered lungs.They both simultaneously said...

"WHAT!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Six hours of research and Sam was about ready to pull his hair out.

They had no idea what the hell had happened to Dean and John. It's like they just disappeared. **Poof! Gone.**

Bobby left about three hours ago to go and ask a friend of his if they knew anything. They were only half and hour away and Sam was getting anxious about why they were taking so long. Frank picked up on his nervousness.

"No news is good news right." He said, wincing once he did so as his voice betrayed the amount of confidence and truth he held in that statement himself.

"In our line of work, the longer it takes to get news back to us generally means that there is a lot of news, a lot of problems to deal with."

"Only one." Bobby answered from his place in the doorway.

"One what?" Frank asked confused.

"Problem."

"And whats that?" Sam asked nervously.

"I have been able to come up with a vague idea of what has happened to Dean and Johhny."

"What?" Sam said in nervous excitement.

"They have been taken to an alternate reality."

"What?" Frank and Sam said incredulosly at the same moment.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N I need your help!  
I dont know what to do with Sam from the other timeline.  
2 choices;  
have him brought to Bobby's yard._

_ OR_

_ have him be walking around in spirit form watching the scene unfold?_

_What do you think? Help me out here._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bobby sank heavily into the chair and began telling his story.

"From what I found out the fog that knocked us all on our butts did exactly the same thing to both John and Dean so at least we know that they are together and they will keep each other safe."

"But why did it only do this to them. Whatever this is?" Sam asked confused.

"I have no idea" Bobby answered truthfully.

"So what do we know?" Frank asked, trying to stay calm.

"I know that the fog is a kind of portal or spell that takes people into a different world where they are dead."

Sam and Frank simultaneously sucked in their breath.

"But why?"

"I don't know. Psychological torture I presume. In their case I think they were meant to see how bad the world is since they have died, as dedicated hunters it would hurt them, they wont be able to cope with it for too long."

"So if we're still there..." Frank trailed off.

"Then we are still alive in the other world. Which brings us to another problem."

"What's that?" Sam asked, his mouth dry.  
"If you are still here then as you have exactly the same blood as Dean the spell would have affected you aswell"  
"But. I'm still here"  
"Yeah, but what about the other you from that world"  
"What do you think that he is here aswell?" Frank asked.  
"I think that there is most definately the possibility that there are two Sam's in this timeline."

"No yA THINK!" came a voice from the corner of the room. A ghostly form of sam sat there watching the scene unfold.  
"So Whatya gonna do about it?" He challenged. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Meanwhile in another world...

John and Dean were listening to Bobby telling them the story of the events of the last few years.

When Dean heard the story of Sam's stabbing he nearly choked on his beer, that mixed with the pain of being shot in the chest with rocksalt...again! HURT LIKE A BITCH!

John nearly passed out when Bobby said that he crawled his way out of hell, leaving his first born there alone. It broke his heart.

He squeezed Deans shoulder in a reassuring manner, making sure that he was actually still there.

Dean felt his fathers grip on his shoulder becoming more and more painful, but he didnt care he needed the contact aswell.

"What the hells going on Bobby?"

"I don't know kid. I dont know..."

--------------------------------------

A/N Sorry I have taken so long to update. I promise that I will have a bigger chapter full of deany godness for you next time. 


	7. Authors note

Hi.

I cant believe that I forgot to put in my thanks to Adder574 from whom I borrowed the Character Frank.

I love your work and am honoured to continue the Frank character.

I am currently writing the next chapter and will update as soon as I am happy with it. It's giving me a real headache.

And again thanks to Adder 574 for the inspiration. 


End file.
